Microfluidic cartridges are used in a microfluidic delivery device for delivering compositions either onto a surface or into the air. Microfluidic delivery devices include a housing and a microfluidic cartridge that is releasably connectable with the housing. Microfluidic delivery devices also include a microfluidic die having one or more nozzles for dispensing the fluid composition. The microfluidic cartridge includes a reservoir for containing a fluid composition. In some microfluidic delivery devices, a microfluidic die is fixed with the housing and the microfluidic cartridge is refillable or replaceable. In some microfluidic delivery devices, the microfluidic die is fixed with the microfluidic cartridge such that the microfluidic die is replaced if the microfluidic cartridge is replaced. In a microfluidic cartridge comprising a microfluidic die, the microfluidic die is disposed on the exterior of the microfluidic cartridge. A microfluidic cartridge having a microfluidic die must be handled with care so as to not damage the microfluidic die or clog the nozzle holes. Contacting a microfluidic die may potentially cause oils or debris on a user's hand to clog one or more of the nozzle holes. Further, if the microfluidic die is hit on another object or surface, the microfluidic die may be chipped or permanently damaged.
As such, it would be beneficial to provide a microfluidic cartridge having a microfluidic die that is protected from being damaged or clogged.